Cross Between Times
by Silver Wolf Kitsune
Summary: X-over between inuyasha and yuyu hakusho,basically kagome has to switch schools. Now she has to team up with the spirit detectives to save not only Fuedal Japan but her era also from a new evil. HieiKagome pairing.
1. Default Chapter

I now have a beta reader and a cowriter to this story, he's one of my good friends and I think he's done a really good job, for the changes on this story. Hope you like it. remember to read and review.

Cross Between Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Chapter 1:

"Hey mom I'm home" called Kagome; as she goes into the kitchen she sees a note on the refrigerator, which reads:

Dear Kagome,

Your brother Sota and I are going to be at your aunt's house for a few weeks, so please look after things while I am gone... If you need anything, I have left you some money on the counter. Make sure this money lasts until I get back home. Have fun, ok? Oh! Before I forget, I bought some Raman yesterday so you'll have some to take back with you.

Love,

Mom

'This is great, I have the whole house to myself', thought Kagome. After the ordeal I just had with Inuyasha, I deserve a break.

Flashback

"Inuyasha? I will be going home for a week ok?" Kagome says to Inuyasha.

"How DARE you want to go home at a time like this? We still have more jewel shards to collect!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?." said Kagome in a very sweet voice, "SIT BOY" screams Kagome. A loud crash was heard throughout inuyashas forest.

"What the hell was that for!" replies the very angry Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! You are such a jerk! I'm going home whether you like it or not!"

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" was Inuyasha's only replies before he jumps up into the sacred tree

Some time later.

Sango and Miroku were off at Kaede's with Shippo.

"I miss Kagome." cried Shippo.

"Now, now Shippo cheer up. Kagome said she will be back in a week." soothes Sango.

"Sango is right Shippo, and all we can do until then is wait." replies Miroku, which has a very perverted grin on his face, as his hand finds Sango's butt.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!" cries Sango grabbing the closest thing to her, which happens to be her gigantic boomerang, and hitting Miroku with it. (Miroku falls unconscious on the floor.)

"Will he ever learn?" asks Shippo.

"I doubt it," replies Sango.

Back at the forest

"Kikyo! Kikyoooo!" Inuyasha desperately yells as he stumbles upon the clearing where Kikyo lay broken and battered.

End Flashback

Back in modern day Japan

'Hmmm a hot shower, this is going to feel so nice' Kagome thought as she enters the bathroom to turn the shower on after the shower, she readies herself for bed. As she gets into bed, and turns off the light she didn't see the pair of ominously glowing eyes that watched from a nearby tree.

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions please let me know this is my first fanfic. Please read and review, flames are welcome, but please give some constructive criticism as to why you feel the way you do about it. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

With Koenma and the other spirit detectives.

" Hey toddler, what's so important that you had to pull me away from another date with keiko?!" yelled Yusuke.

"I am not a toddler!," cried Koenma, " As for your mission, yes it is important. We have spotted energy waves coming and going from the Higurashi family shrine. While you, Kuwabara, and Kurama, were in school I have sent Hiei there to investigate," stated Koenma.

"Why is the shrine so important?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn, you idiot, let the toddler finish," replied Hiei.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A TODDLER!," cried Koenma, " Its not the shrine thats important Kuwabara. We have recently discovered that the spouts of energy have been coming from that of a hanyou and a miko. I want you to follow this girl. (hands a picture to everyone) Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is 15 yrs old, and is said to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, who lived over 500 years ago. She will be going to your school Yusuke and Kuwabara, I want you to find out whatever you can about her," Koenma orders.

Back at the shrine

Beep Beep Beep

A very irratable Kagome throws her alarm clock across the room where it hits the wall. Crash .

'Damn it I'm awake already; I can't believe that I had to switch schools, yes I know my absences were bad, but I still don't get it. Guess I could try and make the best out of it,' Kagome thought, as she startes to get ready for school. ( One hour later)

"Oh no, if I don't hurry i'll be late for my first day at a new school," cried Kagome, as she runs for the door.

( If I spell any names wrong please tell, thanks )

At school

"Shit, I'm already late, and I still have to get my schedule. I really hope the teachers are nice," cried a very freaked out Kagome, as she walks around the school trying to find the office. "Ah ha, Eureka I found it!" squels kagome happily, as she walks into the office.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I just transferred here from another highschool."

"Oh, hello dear, I presume your here for you schedule," said the secretary.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Kagome.

"Ok, here you go. Since your first class is geometry it will be down the hall and to the right, room number 33," replied the secretary.

"Thank you so very much, I really apprieciate it," Kagome says.

As Kagome makes her way to her first periodshe accidently bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, I guess I didn't see you there," apoligizes Kagome.

"Its alright, you must be the new student Kagome, its nice to meet you, by the way my names Keiko."

"Hello Keiko, its nice to meet you to, but i'm really sorry I really have to get to class, i'm late enough already," said Kagome, "maybe later."

"Bye, see you at lunch," said Keiko.

"Ok bye," replied Kagome, as she goes into her geometry class.

In fuedal Japan

(Kikyo is now at Keade's village)

"Inuyasha?" mumers Kikyo, " Where are you?"

"I'm right here, my love," mumurs Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have to go get Kagome, In order to defeat Naraku you'll also have to have your half brothers help to, before you say another word I know you and your brother have your differences, but you'll have to get over them," said Kikyo.

"I will not go to my brother for help, he hates me and I don't particurly like him either," replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please try to understand you'll need your brothers help rather you like it or not," Kikyo replies before passing out again.

"For you I'll do anything my love," Inuyasha whispers as a lonely tear makes its way down his cheek.

"Inuyasha has lady Kikyo awankened yet?" Miroku asks when he enters kaede's hut.

"She was for a few seconds," Inuyasha murmers as he looks on thoughtfully.

(As Miroku turns to leave)

"Miroku, may I ask you a question?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" replied Miroku.

"I was wondering if you could watch over Kikyo for awhile, I have some thinking to do," replied Inuyasha.

"Sure, anything for a friend," replies Miroku.

"Thanks friend," Inuyasha says as he gives Miroku one of his rare smiles before he turns to go.

Modern day Japan

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Takanaka," said Kagome as she enters the classroom.

"You must be the new student, Higurashi Kagome, please give us a introduction," replies the teacher.

"Ok, well my name is Kagome, I have a little brother named Sota, and I also live at a shrine." said Kagome as she takes a seat in the back next to a boy wearing a green uniform and has slicked back black hair.

'He's kinda cute,' says Kagome to herself.

About half way through class she sences a demonic aura coming from outside.

'Ummm, I didn't know demons lived in this era,' Kagome thought 'I think i'll check it out later.'

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like the next, but remember to read and review. Thank you to all who reveiwed and to those who read my story. Thank You again.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

After class Kagome was walking to her second hour class, (history).

She meets someone in the hall who looks kinda lost.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurasha," she said as she bow sligtly in respect.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino," replies Kurama

"Is nice to meet you," replies Kagome, "Are you a student here?"

"No, but I will be tomorrow though," replies Kurama.

"Oh, so you're a transfer student?" Kagome asks.

"In a way yes," replies Kurama.

"Just hanging around, or are you looking for someone?" replies Kagome.

"Looking for someone, but I have a good idea where he is," replied Kurama.

"Ok, well got to go or else I'll be late, see you tomorrow," said Kagome

before she turns and walks off.

'Strange girl,' thought Kurama while walking in the direction where Yusuke is.

"Hello, Yusuke," says Kurama.

" Hey, Kurama, what's up?" asks Yusuke.

"Not much, did you find out anything about the girl?" replied Kurama.

"No, during the introduction at the first of the class period she only told us

what we already knew," replied Yusuke.

"Ok, while I'm here, there's something I need to tell you," replied Kurama.

"What is it?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, Hiei and I have received orders from Koenma, that we are going to

be transferred to this school, so instead of only having Kuwabara's help

you'll have the help of all your friends," replied Kurama.

"Umm, ok whatever," replies Yusuke before he falls asleep on the roof of the school.

After School

As Kagome walks home from school, she decides to walk through the park,

while walking she has the feeling of impending doom.

'Why am I afraid' thought Kagome.

Back in Feudal Japan

Inuyasha was standing by the ancient well ready to go get Kagome, he

sences his brother nearby. 'Sesshomuru,' thought Inuyasha angrily.

As Sesshomuru comes into the clearing the first person he sees is his

despised half brother Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turns around to find Sesshomuru standing not to far away from him.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" snarls Inuyasha.

"Silence Inuyasha! your insolence will get you nowhere," snarls

Sesshomuru, "I need to talk to the miko you have in your group."

"What do you want with her!" snaps Inuyasha.

"That is none of your business, now where can I find her?" asks Seshomuru

in a icy tone.

"As you said before that is none of your business," states Inuyasha in the same icy tone.

Modern Day Japan

While Kagome is walking through the park she again sences the same

demonic aura as she senced in school and ten minutes ago.

"I know your there so show yourself," demands Kagome.

Hiei then jumps from the tree where he was sitting.

"Is your name Kagome Higurashi?" asks Hiei.

Kagome nods her head slowly.

"Then you are the one we are looking for, you are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo."

"How did you know that?" asks a very bewildered Kagome.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Hiei.

"But I want to know now!" shrieks Kagome

Hiei winces in pain as the sound hits his very sensitive ears. "Hold your tongue wench, before I shut you up myself, and it wont be a very pretty sight," snarls Hiei.

Kagome was beginning to get pissed at the guy standing in front of her. "My name isn't wench it's Kagome. Say it with me ((KA-GO-ME)) got it!" exclaims Kagome.

"Hn," was his only reply.

'She's attractive, her hair as black as midnight on a warm summer night,

petite in fiqure, about 5'4", a pale complexion that seem to radiate honor

and trust, loyalty and love, devotion, and pureness of heart, soul, mind, and

body, lips that should often be kissed,' thought Hiei, 'She looks like a

goddess of the highest order.'

'Wow, he's absolutly gorgeous with his jet black hair with a part of white

that seemed to form a star, crimson eyes, 5'6",' she was snapped out of her

thoughts when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, Hiei," yells Yusuke.

At the shrine

Inuyasha jumps into the well in the fuedal era and is instantly transported

to Kagome's era.

He then jumps out of the well and lands on the stairs leading out of the well

house, opening the door he walks to the tree closes to Kagomes window and

jumps onto the lowest branch, then climbs the rest of the way up and opens

her window.

'Why isn't she here' thought Inuyasha.

At the Park

"I really have to go home," said Kagome.

"You'll leave when you answer my questions," snarls Hiei.

"I'll leave when I damn well please asshole, you have no say in the matter

what-so-ever," snaps Kagome.

"We'll see about that," hisses Hiei as he lunges at her, his katana drawn.

Kagome puts her hands up in a defensive motion, fearing for her life in that

one instant when she thinks 'Mabye I shouldn't have pushed him to

violence.'

In that same instant a bluish pink light seemed to enshroud her, and then

all of a sudden Hiei was thrown a good thirty feet backwards from Kagome,

who seemed a little shocked and bewildered.

'How did I do that' she thought before going over to him to make sure he's

alright, 'Well his pulse is strong, he should be alright.'

She walks away without guilt or remorse knowing his friend was with him.

Well thats the end of chapter 3, hope you like it. Sorry for not updating

sooner. I sorta got distracted. remember read and reveiw, I would also like

to think those who reviewed. I'm taking a vote an wether I should have a

lemon in later chapters or not let me know the answer in your reviews,

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei's Pov

'Damn it what in the hell just happened?' he thought as he began to wake up.

"Hey man, you ok?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm fine," replied Hiei.

"I thought I saw you talking to someone, care to tell me who it was?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn, you'll have to figure that out on your own, I have some business to take care of," replied Hiei as he dashes off to find Kagome leaving a startled Yusuke behind.

'That's strange I've never seen him act like that, it's almost as if he's taking it personally,' Yusuke thought to himself.

'She's going to pay for what she's done,' Hiei thought furiously.

Kagome's POV

'How dare he talk to me that way,' fumed Kagome furiously, 'He's mean, rude, arrogant, and totally off balance, I can't believe I thought he was attractive. His attitude surpasses Inuyasha's.'

At the Shrine with Inuyasha

'Why isn't she here,' Inuyasha thought, 'Every other time I've come to get her she's always here. I guess I'll just have to wait for her.'

As Kagome is walking up the stairs to her family's shrine she gets an eerie feeling as if some ones watching her.

'That's the creepiest feeling I've ever had,' she thought to herself, banishing the thought to the back of her mind where she can examine it later.

When she gets to her house she realizes she's not alone.

"Hello? Anybody there?" she yells trying to see who's there.

"About time you got back wench," replied Inuyasha, "I was beginning to worry."

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"I need you to come back to the feudal era Kagome, it's important," replied Inuyasha, "By the way why was my brother looking for you?"

"I don't know," replied Kagome, "I guess we'll find out when we get there, but before we go anywhere I have to go change and get some supplies. I'm really getting tired of ruining my school uniforms."

(One hour later)

"Ok Inuyasha, I'm ready," stated Kagome as she comes down the stairs sporting a pair of black low ride jeans with a white tank top and a black overcoat, with her yellow backpack over her shoulders.

"Let me carry that thing before you fall and break your neck, then you would be useless," replied Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha and Kagome are heading toward the well, they didn't know they were being watched. Hiei was not too far away hidden from view by the braches of an oak tree. He watched them go into the well house, and waited until it was safe then went in to check it out, but they were gone.

'How could this be I just saw them go in their a few minutes ago,' thought a very bewildered Hiei, as he runs off to find Yusuke.

With Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara

"Hey Urameshi, do you know where Hiei is?" asked Kuwabara, "I haven't seen the little guy today. I wonder what's wrong."

"Don't worry you fool I'm right here," replied Hiei, "Yusuke call Boton we need to see Koenma."

"No need, Koenma requests your presence in the spirit world," replied Boton who had gotten there just in time to hear Hiei's comment.

With Koenma

"I have recently spotted another energy boast coming from the Higurashi family shrine a few minutes ago. Does anyone have any information?" asked Koenma.

"Not me," replied Yusuke.

"I second that," replied Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid I don't have any information on the matter," replied Kurama.

"I do," stated Hiei, "I was following Kagome, she made it back to the shrine, and I saw this guy come from inside the house to greet her, but I wasn't close enough to them to hear what they were saying. She then went inside the house to get some things and to go change. It took about an hour. She then came out of the house with that guy, He seems so familiar like I've seen him before, well anyways they both entered the well house. I waited for about 2 minutes then went in there but they weren't there."

"Thank you Hiei. Can you tell me what this guy looked like?" asked Koenma.

"He had long silver hair, two dog ears on top of his head, he was wearing a red robe of some sort, with a sword on the left side of his robe," replied Hiei.

(If you know what the red robe thing is called please tell me thx.)

"Thank you Hiei for that piece of information. If I'm correct on this assumption and the guy you described could only be the legendary hanyou Inuyasha," replied Koenma, "Your next mission will be in the feudal era so be ready to fight any demons you happen to come across that pose a threat, there will be a lot of them. Boton would you do me the honor of teleporting them to the feudal era?"

"Yes sir," replied Boton as she makes a portal underneath their feet and drops them back in time 500 years in the past.

In Feudal Japan

They all landed with a THUMP on the ground not to far away from the old well.

"Hey, what is this place?" asked Kuwabara.

"Your in the feudal era you baka, pay attention," replied Hiei while walking in front of the group to survey the area.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Kuwabara.

"Why? Its just a bunch of trees," replied Yusuke while walking off to find Hiei.

"I think I'll go with them. See ya Kuwabara," replied Kurama walking off to catch up with Hiei and Yusuke.

"Why do they always have to do that?" replied Kuwabara to himself, while jogging to catch up with the rest in the group.

At Kneads village

(Kagome is already there)

"Hey Inuyasha? Why did you ask me to come back?" asked Kagome.

"We have to find the jewel shards that's why I also need your help in defeating Naraku. There's also one other thing I have to tell you, Kagome I love Kikyo, but you are my best friend in the whole world. Please forgive me, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha as a tear dropped from the corner of his eye.

"I forgive you Inuyasha, for I knew already that you were still in love with her. I've known for awhile now," replied Kagome, " Thank you Inuyasha for giving me the opportunity to tell you, and I would really like for us to remain friends."

"Thank you Kagome," he whispered silently.

"Well, before it gets to dark outside I think I'm going to take a bath, see ya later Inuyasha," replied Kagome as she walks over to give him a slight hug to cheer him up before leaving.

At the stream

Murmuring to herself she wondered who the guy was that she met in the park.

"He was a little strange, but very attractive," she thought aloud.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" came a voice from behind her.

"EEP," she said as she whirled around to see who it was, "It's you! Your the guy who was at the park aren't you?"

"I could be, but then again I could just be someone seeking revenge, my dear," he said with an evil smirk.

Well that's the end of this chapter. sorry for not updating for awhile. I'll try to update more often. I would like to thank all who reviewed and who read my story. Thank you. Remember read and review. By the way if anyone would like to help me write a lemon email me at thx. I've never wrote one before. There will most likely be a mild lime in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Last Time

"What are you doing out here all alone?" came a voice from behind her.

"EEP," she said as she whirled around to see who it was, "It's you! Your the guy who was at the park aren't you?"

"I could be, but then again I could just be someone seeking revenge, my dear," he said with an evil smirk.

This Time

At the villiage

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome? I thought the reason you left was to bring her back," asked Miroku who was slightly confused after getting back from talking to Keade about something.

"I did, she's just taking a bath in the stream nearby. Speaking of which she is taking longer than usual," replied Inuyasha while getting up to see what was taking so long, "On second thought I'll just get Keade to check on her."

After getting Keade to check on Kagome he went to see if Kikyo had woken up yet.

"Hey Kikyo? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" asked Inuyasha quietly while moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"Inuyasha is Kagome back?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes she is," replied Inuyasha.

"Please I need to speak with her Inuyasha," replied Kikyo.

"Alright, but she might be awhile, she's taking a bath," replied Inuyasha, "You need to get some rest or you'll never heal. I'll wake you up when she gets back."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kikyo said with a loving smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Inuyasha giving Kikyo a light kiss on the lips.

A little while later

Upon entering the area where the stream was located, Keade heard somebody talking and it sounded very much like a guy.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" asked Kagome in a whisper. 'I'm so afraid, I didn't know he could get here.'

"That's none of your business," he snarled, "The only thing you should be worried about is yourself."

"Wait a minute, at the park I heard someone call out the name Hiei, is that your name?" asked Kagome.

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply before he launches an attack against the defenceless miko not relizing there was another not to far away watching the entire scene.

"I knew these would come in handy sooner or later," said the other quietly to herself before stepping out with the prayer beads in hand. As soon as she saw Hiei begin to attack she said an enchantment that surrounded the beads that then went around Hiei's neck.

Hiei noticed but didn't think anything of it.

"Now child say the word that binds him to the enchantment," said Keade aloud.

When Kagome finally noticed the beads that were around Hiei's neck she relized what they were for andshe said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Stop!" she cried out remembering that she was about to be attacked until she was brought back to reality when she heard a loud crash and saw Hiei lying in a hole in the ground that looked like it was newly formed.

"What the hell is this thing!" growled Hiei dangerously.

"It's what you call an enchanted necklace, by the way it looks nice on you," smirked Kagome as she grabs her towel from the shore and gets out of the stream, then shivers under the breeze, "Why does it always have to be cold outside?"

"Get dressed child before ye get sick," stated Keade, "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shipou are all worried about you.

While Kagome and Keade are talking Hiei takes this time to escape saying one thing before he leaves "Don't worry my little miko I'll be back, you can count on it."

"Alright already I'm getting dressed," sighed Kagome, "By the way where did Hiei go Keade?"

"I don't know," was Keade's answer before turning around to head back to the village leaving Kagome to follow.

With Hiei.

"What the hell did she do to me? Maybe I could hide it so the others won't be able to see it. Dammit," Hiei sayed as he saw the other a few feet ahead of him, "Too late, they already saw it."

"Hey what's that around Hiei's neck? asked Kurabara.

"I don't know, but it looks like some kind of necklace," replied Yusuke, " What do you think Kurama?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you Yusuke, but this is no ordinary necklace," replied Kurama, "It somehow seems enchanted. I've seen this one other time, but I can't remember when."

"hn," was Hiei's only reply before walking in the oppisite direction they were going.

"What's gotten in to Hiei?" asked Kuwabara before turning to follow.

After walking for almost the entire day, they come upon a village near the forest.

(Keade's village but they don't know that yet.)

They decide to make camp outside of the village because they didn't know how the villagers would eact with two demons in their mist.

As they settled down for the night they relized that the aura was surrounding the village was pure.

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. I would also like to thank those of you who take the time to read my story. Thank you. I'm sorry I had taken so long on updating my story. so sorry. Oh and the plot to add a twist were Keade shows up and puts a necklace around Hiei is a suggestion, well actually it was a dare but anyways it was Yusuke's Angels idea. I would like to think them for it. sorry if this chapter sucks I had writers block. sorry about the format of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. The owner of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho is Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing their characters for awhile.

Chapter 6:

At Keades village

Upon entering the small village the next morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, detected a demonic presence, but it was not evil like all the others they have encountered on thier other missions. This one gave off the scent of a half demon. "Do you sence that Kurama, there is a demon in this village besides you and Hiei." Yusuke told Kurama under his breath trying not to gain the notice of the villagers, but to no avail."

"Yes I do Yusuke, and its coming from that hut right over there," replied Kurama using the same hushed tone as Yusuke did earlier, "We better be careful, this one seems powerful even though he is a half demon we still better be careful."

"Yeah, but ya better tell Kuwabara that cause he's making a fool out of himself again, geez that guy is an idiot," Yusuke replied laughing at Kuwabara's antics, "Tell me again why he had to come along?"

"He came along because he is also a Spirit Detective, and he is strong physically but mentally I'm not so sure. Only a baka would go up to strange girls and ask them to be their girlfriend," Kurama replied shaking his head in disbelief. "I hope he doesn't do that alot."

"Hn," replied one very annoyed fire demon, "can we just get this over with and leave the baka to himself I have business to take care of,"

"And what business do ye have strangers, as I recall 2 parties in your groups are demons. What business do ye four seek in this village" Keade said stepping out of the hut they where walking toward."I am the priestess of this village. My name is Keade."

"Priestess Keade," Kurama gave a low bow before continuing,"We seek a young girl who can travel through time her name is Kagome Higerashi, she travels with four others one is a half demon named Inuyasha, the other is a young fox kitsune name Shippou, another is a demon slayer name Sango, and last of all is a young monk by the name of Miroku. Have you seen them?"

"Yes they are in the hut behind me, but tell me young one what business do ye have with them?" Keade asked Kurama, 'At least this one has manners.' she thought.

"We have come to talk to the girl named Kagome," Kurama answered in return.

"Then follow me," Keade told them as she turned and started walking back to the hut.

They followed the old priestess like she told them to, but it seemed Hiei was getting more agitated by the moment, Kurama looked over at Yusuke but he just shrugged his shoulders, and said "Like I know what's bothering him." So Kurama tried a different approach. He decided to ask Hiei considering he's been like this for the better part of the morning. "Hiei is something wrong?"

"No, but why don't you tell that baka Kuwabara to get his ass over here, we are on a mission," Hiei replied snappishly.

'Hm, I've never seen Hiei act this way before anyways we'll soon find out,' Kurama thought to himself as he followed the others into the hut leaving poor Kuwabara outside.

Tension was thick in the air when Kurama entered the hut. Hiei Looked even more pissed off than he was before and thats saying alot considering. Wondering what was going on he looked around to find everyone was staring at Kagome, and the shocked expression on her face was almost comical but Hiei's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Snarled Hiei, "You put this damn neckless on me now take it off wench."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner I have half the mind to purify your ass right now you arrogant asshole," exclaimed Kagome, "How the hell did you get back here in the first place?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Keade, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who finally decided to show up were looking upon the scene with shocked expressions. They all looked at one another trying to figure out what was going on.

Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango if they knew the fire demon named Hiei, they slowly shook there heads and apologized. 'Well this seems interesting,' Inuyasha thought before he was pulled back to reality when Hiei tried to attack Kagome. Positioning himself in front of Kagome he pulles out Tetsuiga ready to do battle.

"Get out of the way halfbreed, this doesn't concern you," Hiei snarled, "I won't kill her just yet."

"It concerns me when you try to attack the one under my protection," Inuyasha stated icily,"Go after her again and you'll have me to deal with."

Miroku and Sango stood right by Inuyasha. They wouldn't let him have all the fun Kagome is their friend and team mate, and they will risk their life for her as she would for them.

"Thanks guys, but he doesen't scare me the least," Kagome smiled as she was gettin ready to say that enchanted word,"Now Hiei, would you please **stop** trying to attack me with every chance you get it's rather annoying."

As soon as she says **stop **Hiei plummets face first into the ground making a huge crater where he fell. Kuwabara died laughing saying how funny it was that Hiei got beaten up by a girl. As soon as Hiei was able to get back up onto his feet Kuwabara was the one on the ground with Hiei jumping up and down on him. 'What the hell are these enchanted beads, and why can't I get them off. They are so damn annoying.' Hiei thought glaring at Kagome, 'I'm glad she thought this was funny. She's unlike any girl I have ever known, she's not even afraid of me. She is very wierd."

'I'm sick of him glaring at me all the time, I'm not even surprized he even made it back to the Fuedal land, but what I can't figure out is why there are two others from my Highschool that are back in this time as well, I just can't wait to tell the others. This is so going to be a disaster.' Kagome thought to herself while giving Hiei an annoyed look, 'But on second thought he is still hot, but he shouldn't be so damn arrogant. He still reminds me of Inuyasha.'

While the others started looking at Kagome, Inuyasha asks her if she knew any of them.

"Yes, three of them," Kagome replied to Inuyasha's guestion, "The one on the left in the green jumpsuit is Yusuke Urimeshi he is in my geometry class, the other one to his right with the long red hair is Kurama and he is a transfer student. The one in black on the other hand I met at the park, his name is Hiei."

"Well how the hell do you think they got back here? Were the only ones who can use the well," Inuyasha practically yells.

"How should I know baka," Kagome stated irratatingly, "It's not as if I keep an 'if your not Kagome or Inuyasha stay out' sign up on the freakin well house wall."

"Hn." was all Inuyasha's response as he turned and strolled to the other end of the hut leaving Kagome and Hiei looking at one another. 'Those two are wierd and both have bad tempers to boot, but Kagome's is just freakin scary.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the two of them, 'And both would make the perfect couple.'

Well this is the end of this chapter, so I hope you all like it. Sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't come up with anything to write in this chapter, I'll try to update sooner next time I'm hoping next week. Well thank you to everyone who reviewed and a big Thanks to my readers. Well see you next time, remember read and review.


End file.
